Alone Together
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: Ash and May are lost in the forest. Will they find their friends? And what will happen when they spend a night alone, alone together.


Alone Together

Narrator: As Ash and his friends travel through a wintery day in Hoenn, They've decided to stop for lunch.

May: Wow Brock, these sandwiches are delicious!

Brock: Thank you. I really enjoy cooking.

Ash: I can tell.

Max: Definitely.

Pikachu: Pika!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Team Rocket spies on the "twerps" to concoct a new plan to steal Pikachu.

Jessie: Just look at the twerps. Stuffing themselves while we freeze and starve.

James: Just looking at those sandwiches is making me hungry…

Jessie: Be quiet or they'll hear you!

Meowth: Hey! Lookies here, I found on last o' them cookies.

James: Then if there is only one cookie left, then we should split it.

Jessie: Agreed.

Narrator: Jessie split the cookie into thirds. However, one piece was bigger than the others.

Jessie: Ok, here you go. She said as trying to give them the smaller pieces.

James: You are so selfish!

Narrator: While Jessie and James were bickering like little kids, Meowth noticed that Ash and his friends were leaving.

Meowth: Hey. Listen up you buffoons. The twerps are leaving with Pikachu.

James: Huh?

Jessie: Then we should ambush them and take Pikachu.

Narrator: While Team Rocket scout ahead to make a trap, the group of friends began walking to the next town.

Ash: Ugh, I ate way to much back there…

May: Me too. I'm stuffed.

Narrator: As Ash and May slowed down because of their stomachaches, Max became curious about something.

Max: Hey Brock?

Brock: Yeah.

Max: I've seen both Ash and May eat twice the amount I saw them eat today and they didn't get stomachaches back then, so why now?

Brock: I'm not sure…

Narrator: However Brock wasn't telling the whole truth. He had a theory that they slowed down because they wanted to be alone.

May: Brock really is a great cook.

Ash: You should've tried some of his food when I was traveling in Kanto and Johto.

May: Maybe I should've…

Narrator: Unknown to both Ash and May, they had strong feelings for each other. May had hoped that talking about Kanto would get Ash to ask her to come back to Pallet town with him. Suddenly, a disturbance caught they're attention. When they got there they saw Max and Brock in a pitfall trap near a cliff by the trail.

May: What happened here?

Brock: We fell into this pitfall. And I have a feeling I know who dug it…

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: And make it double.

Brock: I knew it.

Max: It wasn't that hard to guess. Who else do we know who makes pitfalls?

Jessie: Be quiet you twerp.

James: Oh forget it Jessie. The moment's gone…

Meowth: Give us that Pikachu!

Ash: Never!

Jessie: Dustox use psybeam!

Narrator: While Ash and May dodged the psybeam, it hit near the base of the cliff.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

May: That was easy.

Narrator: While May looked at the view from the cliff, the rock began to break because it was weakened by the psybeam. When the cliff broke off Ash turned to see May falling. He immediately ran over and jumped off the cliff to get her. May outstretched her hand to Ash, and he grabbed it. Ash then pulled May into a tight embrace. He tried to land with him on the bottom to break May's fall, but as soon as they hit the trees they were tumbling back and forth. Ash didn't know who broke the fall. All he knew was that he was slowly blacking out. May then woke up to see Ash unconscious. After she checked to see if he was breathing, she thought about what happened.

May: I remember me falling off the cliff, Ash jumped off and held me really close and then he broke my fall. (Wow, Ash has never hugged me before. I know it was to save my life but, his nice warm arms just made me feel safe.)

Narrator: May then snapped out of her dreamlike state when she heard Ash moaning by the tree she left him by.

May: Ash!

Ash: May? Are you there? He said groggily.

May: I'm right here Ashy. (Oh no, did I just call him Ashy!?)

Ash: Did you just call me Ashy? He said with a smirk.

May: No, you must've just been hearing things.

Ash: Oh. (I really thought she called me Ashy.) I wouldn't have minded. He said with a smirk.

May: Ok then…Ashy. She said as she blushed. Are you okay?

Ash: My leg hurts a little, but other than that I'm okay.

May: Your leg's hurting! She said with extreme concern. Can you stand up?

Narrator: Ash attempted to stand up. But when he put his weight on his left leg, he collapsed in pain. May then immediately rushed to his side.

May: Ash! Are you okay!

Narrator: May began to give a close inspection on the leg. Once she got to the ankle, Ash cried out.

May: I think your ankle is sprained.

Ash: I must've landed funny on the fall.

May: It could've been worse. Be glad that you're okay. (I'm certainly glad.)

Ash: I don't look like I'm going anywhere.

May: We need to find somewhere to rest while you recover.

Ash: But I can't walk with my sprained ankle.

May: You can just lean on my shoulder.

Narrator: As May helped Ash up and lean on her shoulder. She felt kind of awkward with Ash's arm around her, but she knew that she was just supporting him.

Ash: I wonder where Brock and Max are.

May: Max! In all of the confusion I forgot about Max. I promised Mom I would look after him.

Ash: He'll be okay, after all Brock's with him.

May: But we're alone. What if we can't find them again?

Ash: You're not alone. I'm here.

May: So, we're alone…together.

Ash: Yeah. Alone together.

Narrator: They playfully smiled at each other. May noticed how it began to get dark.

May: It's getting cold out here. Are you okay?

Ash: I'm fine. Ah-Ah-AAACHOOOOO!

May: You liar, you're going to get a cold. We should start a fire.

Ash: A fire sounds good.

May: Torchic use Ember!

Torchic: Chic Torchic.

Narrator: After the fire was lit, May recalled Torchic and sat opposite to Ash.

May: How's your ankle?

Ash: Better than before.

May: It's getting dark. We should probably camp for tonight and find them in the morning.

Ash: Good idea.

Narrator: But when they got their sleeping bags out, May couldn't find hers.

May: I forgot. I asked Brock to wash my sleeping bag! He has it with him now.

Narrator: After a small amount of thought, Ash limped over and held his sleeping bag out to her.

Ash: Take it.

May: Huh?

Ash: I already have a sprained ankle, I don't want you sick too.

May: But your ankle is sprained, I don't you to have a cold too.

Ash: I'll be okay.

Narrator: May decided to take the sleeping bag and curl up for the night. Meanwhile, Ash was lying opposite to her. He dozed off fairly quickly, May smiled at him. "He has a cute face when he's sleeping." She thought. She was shocked at her own thought. Do I really think that?! She said surprised. She then saw Ash shiver. Concerned that Ash was going to get a cold, she unzipped the sleeping bag and moved next to him. She then proceeded to zip up the sleeping bag for with of them inside. She lied down next to Ash. Their lips were mere inches apart. May was extremely red with embarrassment. He turned in his sleep. His hand came around and softly held May's shoulder. May's redness turned from Tomato red to the point of bursting into flame. May felt Ash's warm, soft hand against her. During that one moment, something came into mind. She checked in her phanny pack. For the unknown object. She held it to her heart and lied back down. She eventually got used to lying next to Ash. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. The next day, Ash woke up with May sleeping right in front of him. In shock, he jumped out of the sleeping bag.

Ash: May?!

Narrator: Ash then noticed an object that she was holding close to her chest. Ash then pieced it all together.

Ash: The sleeping bag, the fire, and the w-

Narrator: May then woke up, gave a long refreshed yawn. And then she saw Ash standing there.

May: Good morning Ash.

Ash: May, why do you have the wishing star from that time with Jirachi?

May: Oh, I was thinking about the wish I made.

Ash: Can I ask what it was?

May: Sure, umm… I wished that… yuwldlkemeasmrethnafrnd.

Ash: Huh?

May: I wished that… you would like me as more than a friend.

Ash: Oh… Umm…

May: Well…

Ash: May I…I…Iloveyouto!

May: Really! She said with sparkling eyes.

Ash: Really.

Narrator: May leapt from the sleeping bag and pulled Ash into a tight embrace. She squeezed so hard he had trouble breathing.

Ash: May… can't…breathe…(gasp)

May: Oops. Sorry. She said as she loosened the grip on his waist.

Ash: No…problem.

Narrator: They laughed at Ash's windedness, they kept laughing until they're eyes locked. Both were maintaining the stare, afraid that the moment would end if one of them looked away. Ash then put his arms around her. They then kissed the other passionately."Wow" May thought. "Ash is really handsome and strong and caring… and…" However, all good things come to an end. Both Ash and May's stomachs growled simultaneously. Their lips parted to answer their hungry stomachs.

Ash: whose stomach was that?

May: I think it was yours.

Ash: No way! It was yours.

May: Either way, wanna find some breakfast?

Ash: Sure, but first…

Narrator: Ash and May kissed once more. Then Team Rocket emerged from the bushes.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: And make it d-

Narrator: Ash and May continued their kiss throughout Team Rocket's motto.

Jessie and James: Hey!

Meowth: Shh!

Jessie and James: What?

Meowth: It's obvious that the twerps a havin' a little love fest over there. So it's best if we not bother them. Or else they'd get really angry for interrupting.

Jessie: That wouldn't be good.

Meowth: Meowth **that's right.**

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's running away again…

Narrator: Suddenly, Ash and May heard rustling in the bushes. They parted from their kiss to address the unknown danger. May tried to protect Ash because of his sprained ankle.

May: Who's there?

Max: Prepare for trouble.

Brock: And make it double.

Max: To protect the world from devastation.

Brock: To unite our people within our nation.

Max: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

Brock: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Max: Max!

Brock: Brock!

Max: Team Max blast of at the speed of light.

Brock: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Taillow: Low Taillow.

May: Max!

Brock: Team Max?

Max: Yeah, like maximum.

Brock: Right.

Narrator: May ran to Max, excited to see him again. When she got to him, she gave him an extremely tight hug.

Max: Can't… breathe…

Ash: I know the feeling Max.

May: Sorry Max. And… ASH!

Ash: C'mon, you know it's true.

May: Yeah.

Ash: Hey Taillow.

Taillow: Tail Taillow.

Ash: Where did you find him?

Brock: Along with these.

Narrator: Brock pulled out Ash's PokéBall belt. Ash seeing this, he rushed over with his sprained ankle.

Ash: Where did you find them?

Brock: Near the cliff where we were attacked. By the way, what happened? I and Max were stuck in that pitfall.

Ash: Trust me, you got the better of that event. Jessie's Dustox knocked us off of the cliff. My belt must've fallen off during the fall.

May: No. That was not what happened. Jessie's Dustox knocked _me_ off the cliff and Ash jumped off to save me.

Max: Really?

Ash: Why do you sound so surprised?!

Max: Nothing…

Narrator: Brock looked around. He saw only _one_ sleeping bag and _two_ of them. He also noticed the wishing star in May's hand.

Brock: So, did we miss anything while we were gone?

Narrator: As soon as Ash and May heard this, they became extremely flustered.

Ash and May: NOTHING!

Narrator: Brock soon became confused.

Brock: Huh?

May: I mean umm… nothing.

Ash: Yeah… umm… nothing. Nothing happened.

Narrator: Brock and Max were both surprised at their friends' flustered response. They decided to leave it. For now…

Brock: Well, who's up for breakfast?

Ash and May: I am!

Max: Some things never change.

Brock: You got that right.

Ash and May: Hey!

Narrator: But as they said this, both of their stomachs growled.

May: Ok, let's get some breakfast.

Ash: Definitely.

Narrator: Brock and Max went back to where they camped. Ash and May then smiled at one another as they walked over to where their friends went. Thinking about the night before…

The End

FIN

Whatever


End file.
